


Overstayed.

by fxlminare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, College, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Roommates, The 100 College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: The 100 College AU. Bellamy comes back home to Octavia only to find she now has a flatmate: Selene. And, you know how it goes...they were roommates.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **A/N:** here we are, starting yet another series. This is a College AU in which I had been working on for a while but left it aside years ago until recently someone asked me if I'd ever do one and here we are. Hope you guys will enjoy it!  
>   
> Also, disclaimer, I'm not Frech, I'm just studying the language and I had been playing with the idea to add it somewhere because this is a great way to practice it so if any of you is French or knows the language and you see any mistakes, please do forgive me and please do correct me. I'm here to learn.  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> _**Also, I must say,**_ I’ve decided I will do the same with Selene as with Sam (aka my oc for my The 100 rewrite if you will make me the honor of checking that series out): describe her personality but leave her physical appearance for you guys to imagine. I think that’s the smartest way to go about it and I’m really happy with Sam and everyone seems to love her so, yeah. Just putting that out there. 

**-𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓮'𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷-**

**_-𝐃𝐮𝐚 𝐋𝐢𝐩𝐚 "𝐏𝐡𝐲𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥"_ **

**｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ ***

Home, finally. I smiled to myself as I put the key on the lock. I had told Octavia I wasn't to arrive until next week so that I could surprise her; my sister was the most important person in my life after our parents passed away, I loved her more than I loved myself, even if I wasn't vocal about it. I opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle her if she was in the living room and waiting for her to realize I was there so that she'd start screaming my name; that was my favorite part about coming back home: seeing how happy it made my sister. But that wasn't exactly how it went down this time.

\- "You suck!"

The first thing I heard as I opened the door was an unfamiliar female voice shouting, leaving me slightly startled at the doorway, wondering if I had, somehow, gotten into the wrong apartment.

\- "Tu as un QI d'huître!" _[You're so silly!]_

This time the words were accompanied by a burst of loud laughter as I made my way inside, leaving my bags on the floor wondering who was speaking French at my sister's apartment for I was sure it wasn't her.

\- "Tu perds de nouveau... Non... shh, non, ce n'est pas ma faute que toi... ugh, shut up, Jasper!" – _[You lose, again... No, shh, no, it's not my fault that you..]_ as I stepped a couple more feet inside, I was able to see the top of the head of the owner of the voice sat on my sister's sofa, playing a videogame, which explained why no one seemed to be answering her- "Yeah, I need a drink, try not to mess up while I'm gone. Oui, oui, whatever." 

The girl rose from the sofa and turned around, finally realizing there was someone else in the room and, as she landed eyes on me, her expression immediately dropped, concern all over her face as she eyed me up and down, pulling down her headphones to her neck and taking on a defensive position.

\- "Who the fuck are you?"

\- "Who the fuck are you?"

I repeated with just as much force as her, but there was no more time for us to speak or yell at each other as my sister came inside the room, yelling my name and wrapping her arms around me. I forgot all about the stranger in the room as I wrapped my arms around her. I was finally back.

\- "I've missed you, big brother!" –the smile on Octavia's face was so big, it looked almost bigger than her head, gaining a low chuckle from me.

\- "I've missed you too, O."

\- "Wait, wait, wait..." –the stranger walked up to us, moving her hands on the air and shaking her head- "This is Bellamy?" –she questioned looking at Octavia- "The Bellamy? As in your brother who wasn't supposed to come in for another week?" –Octavia nodded at her with a smile- "You and I have very different ideas of what a 10/10 looks like." –she eyed me up and down.

\- "Excuse me?!"

\- "Don't get offended, I was about to compliment you." –she smiled, her eyes finding mine as she spoke with a light voice- "Octavia, your brother is at least a 100/10." –she turned to face her- "Thanks for the very much not accurate heads-up. Appreciate it."

\- "Sel..." –Octavia laughed punching her slightly on the upper arm.

\- "Well, you aren't so bad yourself."

\- "Oh, I know." –she rose her eyebrow at me; I wasn't sure if she was flirting with me or she was just completely blunt- "Ugh, tais-toi. I'm not talking to you, Jasper!" – _[Shut up]_ she stared at me for a second- "You can't live without me, can you?" –she rolled her eyes as she moved her hand to cover the mic on her headphones before looking at O and then back at me- "Excuse me, I have to wrap this up. No more interruptions for your cute reunion on my part." –she focused just on me now- "Nice meeting you."

\- "Likewise."

I followed her with my eyes for a second, before turning to look at my sister who had a satisfied smile on her face.

\- "Care to explain who that is?"

\- "That's my flatmate, Selene."

\- "Like the Greek Goddess?" –I fought back the scold that was trying to find its way to my face as Octavia nodded all pleased with herself- "You did this on purpose?"

\- "I knew you'd like her."

\- "O..."

\- "I'm not setting you guys up. She's my best friend and she lives with me, her name being related to mythology is pure coincidence."

\- "And when were you planning on letting me know you were living with someone else now?"

\- "Well, to be fair I thought you wouldn't come in till next week so I'd have told you about her some time by then." –I glanced back at the living room for a second- "We should go out, celebrate you're back!"

\- "I made a reservation at your favorite place..."

\- "Yes!" –she screamed wrapping her arms around me one more time- "I'll be ready in a second! Why don't you get to know Selene a bit better in the meantime?"

She left leaving no room for me to disagree on that so I just walked towards the living room, leaning on the door's frame. Selene was playing some sort of war game. _If only she knew..._ There were two screens on the tv, I assumed one of those was from the guy she kept screaming at while laughing.

\- "Sérieux, J? Tu n'avais qu'un travail et que fais tu? Mourir! ... Thank you for correcting my pronunciation but that doesn't..." – _[Really, J? You had one job and what did you do? Die!]_ she started laughing- "Fine, I forgive you, but if you keep dying on me at the same spot every time, I'm going to need to find someone else to play with me and finish this stupid game." –one of the screens exited the game and went black- "Fine, text me when you can try again, loser... oh yeah, remember the time difference because if you wake me up again at 4 am again I'll fly to France and I'll break your skull. ... Metaphorically speaking, sure. ... Oui, au revoir, mon ami."

She took off her headphones, standing up to put them on their place next to the console, turning it off alongside the tv before resting back comfortably on the couch.

\- "This is your sister's apartment too, quit staring and come sit if you want. I don't bite." –her voice was soft as I kept trying to figure out if I liked the idea of this random person sharing the place with my little sister- "We both know 'in a second' doesn't really mean that." –a chuckle, just as soft as her voice, reached my ears.

\- "So, what exactly are you doing in my sister's apartment?" –I asked as I walked into the living room, simply resting on the sofa's backrest, crossing my arms over my chest and looking in the direction from which my sister was supposed to come from.

\- "I moved in."

\- "When?"

\- "I wanna say... around a year ago."

\- "Why?"

\- "What's with the third grade?" –she turned her head around, furrowing her eyebrows probably waiting for me to say something but I didn't- "Octavia told me you are..." –she paused as if she wasn't sure what to say next- "Let's just say that it takes you a while to trust people but this looks excessive. We've just met and you seem like you're already planning on running a background check on me."

\- "Do I have to?"

\- "I'd much rather not." –she moved from the couch towards the kitchen- "Wanna know something about me? Ask me directly."

\- "How do you know my sister." –I followed her.

\- "College." –her answer was too short for my liking.

\- "How old are you?" –I asked again as she closed the fridge, taking a chocolate milkshake from it.

\- "20." –I raised an eyebrow at her for that wasn't what I expected- "Yeah, I am a year older than your sister, sue me."

\- "You failed your classes?" –I snorted, gaining an unimpressed reaction from her.

\- "I took a gap year."

\- "Why?"

\- "Does that matter?"

\- "I'll be the one to decide that."

\- "How long are you staying?"

\- "You want me gone?"

\- "If you're going to be this fucking annoying..." –she sat on the counter, taking a sip from her drink- "...then yes."

Octavia came into the kitchen, jumping on one leg as she finished raising the zip of her boot before standing on both feet.

\- "I'm ready!"

\- "Whoa there, O." –my nickname for my sister dropped from the roommate's lips as she eyed O up and down- "Hold up, is that...?"

\- "Yeah." –Octavia moved back from her with a puppy look on her face.

\- "You know that doesn't work with me but you also know you can borrow whatever you want from me."

\- "I know, thank you." –Octavia seemed to realize I was watching them- "You two warming up to each other?" –she asked walking up to me.

\- "Oh, yeah." –her friend rolled her eyes- "The third-degree burns."

\- "Selene..."

\- "I ain't complaining, I wouldn't trust me either." –she winked at my sister as she jumped from the counter- "So, should I find a place for..." –she glanced at me- "...however long he's here?"

\- "Selene, this is your place too." –Octavia moved next to her- "Would you mind sleeping with me for a couple of weeks?"

\- "I mean, most of my clothes are already in your room." –she laughed- "As long as you don't bring anyone else, cool."

\- "What?" -I couldn't help the distressed tone in my voice as I faced Octavia, crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "Have fun! Don't bother coming home early!"

Selene left towards the bedrooms laughing, squeezing my sister's upper arm as her face turned red while she avoided making eye contact with me.

\- "What did she mean by 'anyone else', O?"

\- "That's for another time." -she cleared her throat, wrapping her arm with mine- "Let's go get dinner. I'm hungry."

I allowed her to pull me out of the house but that didn't mean I wasn't going to question her about it; sure, I knew she'd eventually get a partner but that didn't mean I wanted her to do so without me knowing exactly who it was first. She was my little sister, after all; I couldn't help being overprotective. At least that was what I told myself.

We walked down the street still with her arm on mine as she told me everything that had happened since the last time we spoke; I had underestimated the number of things that could happen to a college student in just two weeks: from mid-terms to lab practices, from late nights studying to parties down the street. She told me about everything except for the thing I wanted to know the most: where had Selene come from and why had I never heard of her; I was certain I had been paying attention not to miss something like this.

\- "We've been taking the same courses for the past two semesters but we had spoken a couple of times during our first year during breaks and a couple of classes we shared."

\- "You know she's older than you, right?"

\- "Just a year, Bell." -she quickly brushed it off- "There's nothing wrong with enrolling in college later on. Not everyone has their life figured out since they were 10 like you."

\- "I just don't understand why you haven't told me anything about her, that's all."

\- "Because you're not the friendliest person ever and I don't want you to scare her away. I really like her."

I pursed my lips. Fine, maybe I had a hard time meeting people and being friendly but Selene didn't look to me like the type of person that would run away scared; not after her comments back in the kitchen. Maybe my sister enjoyed her company but I was here now and I'd be the one to find out Selene's true nature, whatever that was.


	2. Chapter 2

-𝓶𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝓘'𝓶 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓼𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓻𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰- 

-𝟖 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬 "𝐨𝐤"

**｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ ***

This situation wasn't exactly ideal but Bellamy was Octavia's brother and it wasn't as if he would stay in a hotel; I wouldn't force him either. And I meant it wasn't ideal because I knew nothing about him and the fact that I had to share living space with someone I had barely met wasn't at the top of my bucket list. It wasn't even at the bottom. It wasn't even a thing I'd ever consider but here we were.

I heard them closing the front door, smiling to myself as I heard Octavia's laughter just outside. I was really happy for her, I knew she missed him for they had always been close; this had probably been the longest time she'd been without seeing him so when he said he had a dinner reservation for her favorite restaurant, it didn't surprise me. I could tell he really cared about her so going under the third degree hadn't bothered me much; I had just pretended it did to get on his nerves, to see how smooth or problematic dealing with him would be. We had to get along for a while but that didn't mean we had to be friends as much as Octavia insisted we'd be good ones the little times she spoke freely about him.

I decided to move my clothes, or what was left of them in my room, to Octavia's. _Should probably take everything from there too: books, supplies, electronics... basically everything I could need during the next couple of... hold up, did he say how long he was staying? He did not._ I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't like not knowing that important detail, I liked to be able to plan ahead. Well, that was a lie but I did prefer having at least a general time schedule for things that had to deal with outsiders. _Should I just move everything?_ I rested my side on the door's frame of my room, looking inside, wondering what to do. _This is going to take me a while._

After around 30 minutes I realized how big of a task this actually was, finally having organized everything in my room and separated the things I planned on moving -for I was not going in that room while he was in here- from the ones I was leaving behind. I was not looking forward to this. _Hold up, she has her own bathtub._ I smiled to myself as I walked inside, dropping my stuff on the bed and opening the bathroom door. _Now, this is a nice upgrade._ I walked back to my room to pick up my shower stuff when my phone rang.

\- "Hey, what's up?"

\- "How's that project going."

\- "Which one?"

\- "All of them I guess." -Lincoln laughed at the other end of the call, making me roll my eyes- "Is O with you? She's not picking up."

\- "Oh my god," -I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my chest- "you don't know."

\- "What? Is she alright? I'll be there in..."

\- "Hey, dude, relax, she's fine. You'd have been the first person I'd have called otherwise." -I sat on the edge of my bed- "Her brother came in earlier; he took her out for dinner."

\- "Bellamy's here?"

\- "I'm as surprised as you are." -I smiled to myself- "Next time you come around, be prepared."

\- "Why?"

\- "I managed to avoid half the third degree but I'm sure you won't be able to skip any of it. I wouldn't be surprised if Bellamy decided to follow you around one of these days, honestly."

\- "Really?"

\- "She's his little sister, you have to understand." -I laid on my back- "We're complete strangers to him."

\- "You think tomorrow will be a good time for me to drop by?"

\- "Oh, please do. I'll make popcorn."

\- "You're no help."

\- "You're welcome." -I chuckled, sitting back up- "I have to move all my stuff to O's room so, now that you know she's okay, Imma hang up."

\- "Good luck." -I could hear the mockery in his voice- "I'll give you a key to my place tomorrow, in case you need a place to crash."

\- "I may take you up on that offer depending on how the first day goes."

\- "As I've said, good luck, soldier."

\- "I'll see you tomorrow."

\- "Need me to buy the popcorn?"

\- "I can always do with a couple more boxes, let's be honest."

Lincoln was a good guy, I had met him at one of the parties Octavia had practically dragged me to; they had hit it off right after. I had given him the third degree too so I knew he was alright: the first thing I learned about him was that he was decided to make the world a better place, avoiding conflict as much as he could -he was on his last year of law school. I thought our personalities would crash but it had been the complete opposite: in the year and a half that I had known him, he had become the older brother I never had. He had saved my ass a couple of times too, but that was a different story.

I wasn't sure when Octavia and Bellamy would come back but, once I finished moving into my new room and I saw they hadn't arrived, I decided it was about time to make myself some dinner. And, by "make myself some dinner" I meant reheating my lunch leftovers because, quite honestly? I was not in the mood to do anything else that day, especially since I had an early shift the next morning. _Why couldn't he wait to come on a Friday? No, it had to be a Thursday afternoon to disrupt my whole schedule._ Sure, I had been playing video games but that was different; Jasper deserved me to work around my timetable for him. I check my phone. 21:46. I sighed. _There goes my me time_. I wasn't in the mood to watch a show and I didn't have the time nor the energy to focus on a movie so, instead, I decided to play some music, humming along to it as I watched my food moving in circles in the microwave.

I decided to write a note to Octavia, reminding her of my early shift so that she wouldn't wake me up when she got into bed and promising to try my best not to startle her in the morning. I hadn't thought of that when I agreed to move into her room. _Maybe I'll need to move to Lincoln's for a while._ I decided that'd be a problem for the next day, choosing to enjoy my meal in peace, cleaning it up as I finished and walking to my new bathroom, washing my face, teeth... you know, all the ordinary yet necessary stuff before I changed into my PJs and jumped on the bed. _My mattress is definitively much more comfortable._ I shifted on my side. _We should've moved into my room._ _But maybe that'd been awkward for them._ I grabbed my phone to make sure I had my alarm on, curling back on the bed, decided to fall asleep as soon as I could. _He's going to be sleeping in my bed!_ I opened my eyes as I came to the truly obvious realization. _After all the back and forth trying to choose the perfect one... boundaries, we need to set boundaries_. If he was going to sleep around, I was no one to say anything. _In fact, good for him, but not in my bed._ _We need to call in a roommate meeting tomorrow. This needs to get sorted out quickly._ This whole thing was starting to become more of a headache than anything else. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it'd even be fun. _Yeah, sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Welcome back, my loves. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> 𝐂𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬? 🌸


	3. 3.

**-𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵 𝓽𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓬𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓲𝓮-**

**-** 𝘼𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼 "𝙃𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩"

**｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ ***

Dinner with Octavia was everything I had hoped it to be: we had good food and better conversation: she told me about college life and asked me how I was doing; I knew she was trying to avoid the boyfriend topic but, in the end, she told me about him. It made me happy that she looked so happy to have found someone but I still wanted to meet this guy. She told me that we'd meet soon but that I couldn't go all military on him. I promised I wouldn't. That didn't mean I wasn't going to ask questions.

When we walked back into the apartment, all the lights were off, Octavia murmuring that Selene must have gone to bed already for she had just remembered she had an early shift at her job in the morning. I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard her statement.

\- "Don't you go to class together?"

\- "Yeah, but we got afternoon classes this semester."

\- "Where does she work?"

\- "Why don't you ask her. Tomorrow." -she added as if she had really thought I'd go wake her up and ask her- "She's my best friend, Bell, you don't need to interrogate her, you just have to trust me."

\- "Okay."

\- "You're still going to ask her, aren't you?"

\- "I wouldn't be playing my big brother role too well if I didn't make sure you don't live with a serial killer."

\- "Bellamy!"

She hit me on the upper arm, trying to keep her voice and her laughter quiet. I loved my sister and I would make sure she had everything she could ever need; that included healthy relationships with proper people. We finally said goodnight to each other, smiling as I watched her walk towards her room before asking me if I needed anything, reminding her that I knew were everything was unless Selene had messed it around; she had simply shaken her head and closed her room's door.

I walked into what had always been my room, realizing half the shelves were empty, probably from Selene taking her things to Octavia's. That gave me space to put my stuff away, but I'd do that in the morning, simply washing my teeth and doing everything else I needed to do before passing out in the bed. _Finally, a good mattress._

I woke up the next morning, checking the clock, realizing it was barely 6:30 am, laying in bed for a moment staring at the ceiling before I decided I could go out for a quick run and then come back and make breakfast for Octavia and I. _And I guess Selene._ I stood up, stretching my arms and opening the window, enjoying the cold breeze before I walked into the bathroom to get ready, putting on some shorts and my running shoes. As I walked back into the bedroom, I heard a noise outside, furrowing my eyebrows as I got out, only seeing Selene's back as she exited the apartment. _Wao, that's early. More breakfast for us._

Once I stepped into the kitchen, what I saw caught me by surprise: there was freshly made coffee that I had imagined I was smelling since I woke up and two plates with pancakes on the counter. _Guess someone beat me to breakfast._ Maybe I liked Selene a bit more now, or so I thought until I wondered if she had just done that to gain points with me. I sat on the stool, smelling the food, wondering if they had syrup somewhere, finding all the kinds I could want as well as jam and juice in the fridge. But I'd go out for that run first. If I had been faster, I could have seen where Selene was going as wrong as that sounded.

My run was great, not bothering to even play music because I enjoyed how calm the streets were at that early hour, taking the time to think about whatever came to mind. Like the fact that I had to call my old friends to let them know I was back in town for a couple of weeks. I also thought about Selene and my sister's boyfriend, wondering exactly how this came to be, going over what Octavia had told me. I knew Lincoln was older than them, "already working" Octavia had said. But I didn't know how exactly they had met. I didn't know how O and Selene's flat arrangement had come to be either. I had a lot to figure out.

Once I got back into the apartment, Octavia was still asleep so I decided to take a quick shower before breakfast because I really needed it, taking the time to enjoy it for that was one of the luxuries I truly missed: long, individual showers with water at your chosen temperature. I felt so much better after I got out, putting on some sweats and walking into the kitchen, hearing Octavia's door opening a second later and soon seeing her walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

\- "Hey."

\- "Ugh, how long have you been up?"

\- "6:30."

\- "You saw Selene?"

\- "No, she left as I walked out of my room." -Octavia nodded- "Why?"

\- "I thought you might have woken up early to give her the third-degree."

She started laughing before she sat down beside me, devouring her plate of pancakes, barely able to open her eyes, explaining to me how on Fridays Selene always left her pancakes for breakfast which made her day much easier. That had to be a point in favor of Selene, at least I knew she looked out for my sister, even if it was by feeding her sugar -as if she needed any more energy than she already had once she completely woke up; Octavia argued those pancakes got her through her day so I didn't argue anymore, changing the topic.

\- "So, you got classes today?"

\- "Yeah, just two so we'll be back around 6."

\- "I'll be here."

\- "Don't break anything! I'll text you once we are about to arrive in case you're doing something weird."

\- "You're making it sound like I'm going to be walking around naked."

\- "Not something I wanna see."

Octavia ended up leaving early because she had to go to the library first so I ended up alone without much to do. After doing the dishes and looking around the kitchen to start thinking about my lunch, I picked a random book from the shelves in the living room, reading for a couple of hours and then having lunch, checking the clock once I cleaned it up. 2 pm. I still had at least four hours to kill so I decided the best would be to unpack my stuff, taking the time now to do so as I finally took a good look at my room -Selene's room: she had changed the color, I was sure the room had initially been completely white; however now, one of the walls was a mural of the ocean with waves and all. I had to admit, it was really well made so I wondered who my sister -or Selene- had hired to paint it which got me wondering is Octavia would have one in the room too. The furniture was the same but it was white now, smiling to myself as I thought of Octavia painting it herself, probably making a mess before getting it right. I shook my head, going back to my things and putting everything in place which wasn't hard for, for a moment, it looked like Selene had never been there, which I liked. Once I was done and still feeling the effects of jetlag, I decided to take a nap on the couch so that I'd hear the door when Octavia came back in case I overslept. Which was exactly what happened, being woken up by my phone, having a message from her telling me they were coming up, soon hearing the door opening as I turned around on the sofa.

\- "You need to stop speaking French because I don't understand shit."

\- "Just tell me what you think of my accent, gotta practice so that Jasper won't call me out."

\- "He's been there for just a year and..."

\- "Just a year? You can do a lot in just a year like... tu peux apprendre une langue étrangère." [You can learn a foreign language]

\- "Okay to whatever you just said... your accent sounds very french, yes."

\- "You're insufferable."

They both busted out laughing as I stood up, wondering who this Jasper was and how they both knew him; initially, I had thought he was a long-distance friend from Selene, or something more even, but hearing my sister talk about him... _maybe he is doing one of those exchange programs_. I stood up as Selene had left into the hallway saying she was going to get changed, taking that as my opportunity to greet my sister without having her around.

\- "Hey, big brother!"

\- "How was your day?"

\- "It was okay, classes were okay." -she stretched her arms- "We're so close to finishing the semester."

\- "Huh, for a moment I forgot you were still here." -Selene walked back into the room wearing some leggings and a crop top; I had to admit, she was hot but that was it- "What are you up to?"

\- "Je vais bien, merci, Selene, comment allez-vous?" [I'm good, thank you, Selene, how are you?]

\- "Tu parle français?" [You speak French?] -she looked as taken aback as I wanted her to be, smirking at her as she furrowed her eyebrows.

\- "Un petit." [A little]

\- "Guys?" -Octavia placed her hand on my chest- "Some of us only speak English."

\- "You didn't tell me he knew French, now I need to learn another language to curse him in peace."

\- "That's too bad," -I smirked, facing Selene, smiling to myself as she rolled her eyes- "isn't it?"

\- "You both need to stop going from "I can't stand you" to flirt mode and become friends first, okay?"

\- "I'm not flirting, I'm stating a fact."

Selene looked at my sister, waving her hand in the air before O could say anything, seeing the smile in my sister's face as her friend walked into the kitchen. Octavia and I spoke for a bit, but she was quick to go back to her room cause she had a project due the next day; I looked at Selene, wondering why she wasn't leaving too.

\- "I handed it in last week, you'll have to see my face a bit longer."

\- "If you stay quiet then I can handle that."

\- "You're so polite." -she mocked me, but I could tell she was playing as she jumped to sit on the counter- "Since I see no leftover pancakes, I'll assume you ate them all."

\- "Octavia ate too."

\- "She doesn't eat that many." -she chuckled, raising her water bottle and taking a sip- "Just say you liked them. You can like the food and not like me, it's cool."

\- "They were good."

\- "Don't get used to it."

I shook my head, trying to look more annoyed than I really was, a peaceful silence falling between us as she took a notebook out of her bag, sitting now on a stool in front of me, eyeing me and saying I could sit cause she didn't bite so I did, looking at her as she placed her phone next to the book.

\- "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

\- "I have questions."

\- "That's the only thing you seem to have." -she smiled, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest- "Okay, I'll take two. Choose wisely."

\- "How did your arrangement with my sister come to be?"

\- "Easy, I was looking for a place, she said she had a spare bedroom, offered it to me and I pay half the rent." -she rose an eyebrow at me- "You wasted a question on something your sister could've told you, why?"

\- "Where do you work?"

\- "Downtown."

\- "I meant..."

\- "Ah, I told you to be bright about it." -she grinned and, as much as I tried to be irritated, I couldn't, she was smart- "Better luck next time."

Maybe I wasn't giving Selene the credit she deserved, maybe I just needed to be nicer for my sister had never misjudged someone's character and she was old enough to make her own decisions. Still, if I had to live with Selene, I wanted to know who I was sharing my space with, for my own personal reasons. I moved to the living room, picking up the book I had been reading before I fell asleep, pretending not to notice Selene raising her eyes from her things to see what I was doing, seeing the small smile on her lips before she got back to her own book. I wasn't sure for how long we stood there, sharing the space without either of us feeling uncomfortable, at least I thought it wasn't weird, until her phone rang.

\- "It's Lincoln." -she giggled before looking at me- "You ready to meet him?"

\- "What?"

\- "Guess we're about to really see how much self-control and discipline the military teaches their recruits." -Selene eyed me, grinning even more as she saw me clenching my jaw- "Breathe Lieutenant, you gotta last the whole night without exploding; you promised O you'd behave whenever you met him."

\- "Don't remind me." -I let out a long breath- "Was this your idea?"

\- "Lincoln coming over?" -I nodded- "No; I mean, he called me yesterday because O didn't pick up and he was worried, I told him she was out with you and, well..."

\- "He thought it appropriate to drop by to introduce himself."

\- "Exactly." -she pointed at me as her phone got a notification- "He's here." -she jumped from the stool, walking around the island- "Don't freak out, don't say anything stupid and for the love of everything that's good, don't even think you have a saying in whom your sister dates."

\- "I'm allowed to meet them and decide whether I like them or not."

\- "He's a good guy, trust me, I gave him the third degree too."

\- "Really?" -I walked after her, wanting the conversation to keep going, maybe she'll finally reveal something- "Why?"

\- "Because the last thing I'd ever allow to happen is an asshole walking into your sister's life and, by association, into mine."

\- "Bad experience."

\- "Question or statement?" -she glanced back at me as she stood by the door.

\- "Statement."

We, or more so, I had started this thing, she wasn't going to just tell me about her so I had to figure her out and since she wouldn't answer my questions, I'd state something and get my answer from her reaction; I knew she was playing along and I had always been a good judge of character. It worked but so far there was nothing I could use against her to get her out of my sister's life. But we had just met.

Her reaction was minimal this time and I'd have missed it had I blinked, one of her eyebrows raising slightly and back to its original position just as quick as it had moved. What did that mean? That I was probably right. Her phone rang as she had told the guy to call her instead of the doorbell to get into the apartment; her facial expression changed completely, opening the door and hugging him. He was taller than I had hoped he'd be, Selene looked so fragile in his arms, so cute... I shook my head, focusing back on him just as he let go of her.

\- "Lincoln, meet our resident party pooper." -she smiled- "Party pooper, meet the best guy around."

I had to admit, her way of introducing us angered me as she called me a party pooper but it also made me laugh, not that I did or that I'd admit it out loud; she was still in the trial period, just like the one Lincoln had stepped into. I offered him my hand.

\- "Guess I'm the party pooper. Bellamy if you don't mind."

\- "It's good to finally meet you." -he shook my hand- "Your sister talks a lot about you."

\- "Puff." -Selene shook her head- "That's a big lie." -she walked back deeper into the apartment- "Let me go get her."

\- "Is she studying?"

\- "It's Octavia so who knows." -I cleared my throat- "I mean, of course, she is, she's a good girl and a good student, sorry, Lieutenant."

I tried not to roll my eyes; I wouldn't allow a girl three years younger to get on my nerves as much as she tried. I knew we had little time before my sister came out so I wanted to make the most out of it but he spoke first.

\- "Don't be too harsh on Selene, she's good but she's a tease to everyone so don't take it personally."

\- "We aren't here to discuss her."

\- "You're here to decide if I'm good enough for your little sister."

\- "Exactly." -I stood straight, looking at him dead in the eye like I had been taught in the army- "How old are you."

\- "24."

\- "How do you know my sister?"

\- "It's a long story."

\- "Of course, it is."

I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to start going at him when my sister walked into the room. It was as if she didn't see me, running up to Lincoln and jumping on his arms, kissing him and hugging him and, for a moment, I could see how much she liked him and the way he held her... maybe he wasn't that bad.

\- "What are you doing here?"

\- "A friend invited me."

\- "I'm just a friend?" -Selene walked into the kitchen- "I'm kinda offended." -she placed her hand to her heart- "I thought I was like a sister to you."

\- "Don't you have projects to finish?" -Octavia threw her a hair time that Selene managed to catch in the air.

\- "Don't you have projects to finish?" -she mocked her, quickly putting her hair up into a ponytail- "Don't you have a brother to introduce? Gotta be me doing all the work here, jeez." -she spun on her feet- "Don't call me for help when they start fighting about who's the alpha."

\- "Selene!"

\- "Am I wrong?" -she turned to look at us before disappearing into the living room- "I'm not here, good luck."

With Selene gone, I could finally focus on judging whether Lincoln was a good match for my sister or not, not that she would listen to me but I was entitled to my opinion and, if he was going to be around, I had to get to know him. Octavia looked at me, kind of nervous, I'd say.

\- "So..." -she eyed me- "Should we take a seat?"

\- "Yeah." -I nodded, motioning them to move first- "I want to talk to Lincoln in private."

\- "Bell!"

Octavia was quick to protest, saying there was no need to subject Lincoln to a third-degree but I thought otherwise; in reality, I just wanted to get to know him but it didn't mean I wouldn't try to intimidate him, just for fun. He told Octavia that it was okay, that we would just have a friendly talk, so I nodded, telling her to go back to her studies.

\- "I'm going to talk shit about you with S, I'm sure she'll love that."

\- "Maybe I'll have to have a little conversation with her too."

\- "Yeah, please, try to intimidate her, see how that goes."

Octavia chuckled as she moved into their room, hearing Selene's faint laughter before the door closed, watching as Lincoln shook his head as he sat down on the couch.

\- "What do you want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **🌸Welcome back, my loves. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!🌸**
> 
> **𝐂𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬?**


	4. 4.

**-𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓽𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽-**

**-** 𝙏𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙤𝙧 𝙎𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙩 "𝙊𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜"

**｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ *+:｡.｡:+* ﾟ ゜ﾟ ***

After I left Octavia with the guys, I moved back to our room, indulging in the fact that the next day was Saturday so I could sleep in if I needed to. I wondered how long it'd take them, feeling like it was a nice night for a movie night, choosing to take this time to get ahead with my homework and all, sitting on the floor and placing my books and notebooks in front of me, going over everything I had to do, getting started on the most boring thing I could to get it over with. That didn't last long, however, as the door suddenly opened and closed just as quick, revealing Octavia who immediately jumped on the bed looking over what I was doing.

\- "That was fast."

\- "Bellamy kicked me out."

\- "And you let him?" -I moved my face to look at her, half-surprised, half-annoyed- "Why?"

\- "I don't know." -she rolled on her back- "I told him I'd come talk shit about him with you."

\- "Now that's something I can help with."

I closed my notebook, jumping on the bed with her, smiling as she sat up; we talked for about another solid 15 minutes about everything but Bellamy before I pushed her to do the homework with me to get it over with so we could have a free weekend together. She agreed reluctantly so I passed her her books as she remained on the bed and I moved back to my spot on the floor, going over the genetic syllabus already feeling myself about to fall asleep; it wasn't that I didn't like it, it was that there were other things I'd rather do.

\- "I... Are you understanding anything?" -I rose my eyes from my book to see Octavia's confused and pleading ones on me- "Help?"

I chuckled, shaking my head and showing her my notebook as she crawled closer to me; it wasn't as if she couldn't do it but more so that she was over it so I showed her half the solution before pushing her to keep doing it herself. She ran her hand through my hair, dishevelling it completely and forcing me to take out my pony as I glared at her, knowing I'd get back at her as soon as I was done with the genetics stuff. That moment came sooner than I had anticipated for we didn't have much to do about it really, so I closed my book, putting my stuff away before I jumped on the bed beside her, messing with her hair until she caught my hands and forced me on my back to mess with my hair again but I'd be damned so I pushed her on her back and soon I landed on the floor laughing as she pushed me off the bed.

\- "That's nasty play, Blake."

\- "Nasty play?"

I rose my eyes towards the door that was now open, seeing Bellamy standing by it with his hand still on the handle, his eyes on mine and a smirk on his lips as Octavia laughed. I shook my head and glared at her before focusing on Bellamy again.

\- "What happened to knocking on the door?"

\- "You were making a lot of noise."

\- "Yeah, sure." -I stood up, moving my hair from my face- "How did the third degree go?"

\- "I passed with flying colors." -Lincoln was now standing next to Bellamy, my eyes moving to him as I nodded satisfied, raising my hand for a high five that took no time to arrive- "I have to go now."

\- "I'll see you tomorrow." -I nodded at Lincoln before I eyed Bellamy- "Can you like... move?"

\- "Please?"

\- "Yes."

He glared at me but ended up moving nonetheless, walking out to the kitchen because I was actually hungry, hearing them coming after me, Bellamy moving to the kitchen as Octavia walked with Lincoln to the door; I wasn't sure what they had spoken about or what information Bellamy had gotten out of Lincoln, but it did please me seeing the smile on his face so I knew they were okay. Whatever 'okay' meant to Bellamy was another story. _Dinner, dinner, dinner... what do I want?_ I looked through the fridge, pursing my lips as nothing really called my attention, closing the door. _I mean, it's Friday, why don't we just order in?_ I nodded to myself as I turned around, seeing as Octavia was now by Bellamy's side and they were both looking at me. Weird.

\- "What?"

\- "Hot."

Bellamy had shrugged his shoulders just as Octavia spoke but he moved his eyes to look at her as I did, wondering where the hell she was going with this now. I walked up to the kitchen island, standing in front of them as they were on the other side.

\- "Spill it."

I glared at Octavia, who simply handed me her phone; it was a long story but, since she had gotten serious with Lincoln, she wanted me to find someone too so I _"wouldn't spend so much time alone when I'm gone with him"_. I was absolutely fine being alone but she'd try to hook me up with random people from time to time, I had given in a couple of times, some were okay, some were the worst dates of my life and some were a fun one-night stand but none of them had any potential past that and I was cool with it.

\- "Is this going to be a marine, a salad or a punk."

\- "I'd say it has punk written all over it with options to move forward."

I nodded, going through the guy's profile; he has hot, I'd admit that much. I clicked my tongue as I thought of what I had to lose before I sent the info to my phone, handing hers back to Octavia who nodded satisfied.

\- "So..."

\- "Not tonight."

\- "What is this all about?"

Of course, I had almost forgotten Bellamy was there, looking as puzzled as ever and even more confused as Octavia showed him the guy's picture; he eyed me for a moment before focusing on his sister again.

\- "I'm setting her up on a date."

\- "Correction." -I pointed at her- "You're throwing candidates at me and then I choose if I wanna go or not."

\- "You're going to go on a date with that guy?" -Bellamy scoffed; it was taking too long- "Shouldn't you get to know him first? Make sure he isn't a serial killer?"

\- "You don't think I'm going to jump on him out of nowhere right?" -I rose an annoyed eyebrow at him- "I'm not stupid."

\- "What's the marine, salad and punk thing?"

\- "Salad are the boring dates she holds over my head for making her waste her time." -Octavia eyed me as I nodded- "You don't want to know why 'salad'."

\- "Marines? Does that mean you have a special category for the military?"

\- "Not necessarily." -I shrugged my shoulders- "It means..."

\- "Those guys were all jerks." -Octavia cut me off- "The worst one was the marine so that's why he has the honor of having the category named after himself."

\- "What did...?"

\- "You don't want to know." -he furrowed his eyebrows at my cutting tone but didn't push it further.

\- "And... punk?"

\- "Punks are the ones she likes." -Octavia pointed at me- "Maybe she'll settle for one."

\- "Or maybe I won't and you'll finally drop it." -I pointed at her as I grabbed my phone- "I'm going to order dinner, what do you both want?"

\- "So you like inexperienced, petty, dirty, jerk guys?"

\- "Why?" -I tilted my head towards Bellamy- "You trying to join the club?"

I could see the anger behind his eyes but he should've known better, whatever he wanted to say cut off by Octavia's laughter as she patted Bellamy on the back before walking towards me and we both started to look for food on my phone. Bellamy didn't say anything else but I knew that'd cost me something one of these days; however, if he thought he was just going to walk into my life and mess it all up, being entitled and self-righteous and that I would say quiet about his frivolous remarks, he got the wrong woman.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** back at it again with the au; let me know if you like the direction it's taking!

**\- 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝒶𝓇, 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝒶 𝓅𝑜𝑒𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝒽𝑒𝓇 -**

**-** 𝘽𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙫𝙪𝙚 𝘿𝙖𝙮𝙨 _**"**_ 𝙎𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙍𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝘼𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 ** _"_**

Selene proved to be someone that could easily get on my nerves, just like she had done that night. I decided to be the bigger person and drop it; after all, I couldn't have cared any less who she fucked or what stupid system her and my sister had developed - I only cared that my sister was with someone that loved her and respected her, Selene could do whatever the hell she wanted. Just not in my face.

\- "So..." -I looked up to find Selene and Octavia's eyes on me as the first one spoke- "You gonna say something or just eat whatever we pick?"

I bit my tongue and decided to let it go, listening to the options they had narrowed it down to and finally all of us agreeing on something before Octavia picked up a call from Lincoln, leaving me alone with Selene in the kitchen. I wanted to think of something to say to ridicule her like she had done to me, but I couldn't really think of anything as she scrolled down her phone, typing faster even than I had seen my sister and chuckling, shaking her head. I took out my phone too, sitting on one of the bar stools and checking if any of my friends from home were up to anything, having let them all know I was back if they wanted to go out sometime. Muphy had answered we could go out to some party the following week and Atom had been quick to agree but not saying much else.

\- "You aren't at each other's throats." -Octavia walked back in- "Bless phones."

\- "Bless them indeed." -Selene chuckled, handing her her phone- "Look at this."

I decided to ignore them as they started talking nonsense to me, answering back the guys, telling them I was free whenever they were, asking if they were all still going to the same gym; I decided I'd drop by there sometime to see them, have some sense of familiarity restored.

\- "Wait!" -Octavia rose her voice, making me look up from my phone- "No way!"

\- "I can find hookups on my own, you know?" -Selene didn't bother running after her, simply leaning against the furniture behind her- "Don't act so surprised."

\- "I'm surprised it's her again." -that picked up my interest, watching as Octavia scrolled through Selene's phone- "How long has this been going on."

\- "Since we met at that stupid party you dragged me to." -she shrugged her shoulders- "Turns out we have a couple of things in common and I like hanging out with her."

\- "Oh, is this serious? Should I cancel all the others I had waiting..."

\- "We're just friends." -Selene placed her hand in front of her and Octavia handed her back the phone, Selene placing it in her back pocket- "With benefits."

\- "You're welcome."

\- "You will take credit for all I do right, won't you?"

\- "Possibly."

Selene shook her head but not in an annoyed way, more so smiling as Octavia kept going on and on about how Selene should listen to her more often. I loved my sister but if I heard anything else about this myself, I'd move out, so I had no idea how Selene kept up.

We ended up moving to the living room, allowing Octavia to choose what to watch, being around 10 minutes in when the doorbell rang, Selene standing up, saying this one was on her, Octavia pausing the TV and looking at me.

\- "What?"

\- "You think you and Sel will get along?"

\- "If you start talking about something else than hookups..."

\- "Jealous? I could..."

\- "Octavia."

I shook my head, ready to protest when we heard Selene laughing, both of us turning our heads, towards her, seeing a man carrying the boxes with our food into the kitchen, his eyes all over Selene.

\- "Oh."

\- "You know him?"

\- "Yeah, it's Sheda." -Octavia sat back down, clearly not bothered by the new man in our place- "He sometimes delivers our food."

\- "Is that how they know each other?"

\- "No, I think Sel knew him before we met."

\- "Are they friends with benefits?"

\- "Why?"

\- "She knows he's undressing her with his eyes, right?"

\- "And that's how we get extra fries or dessert some times." -O eyed me- "He's a cool guy, why do you care?"

\- "You're just saying that because you get extra food."

\- "Yes, but also because I've met him."

Before I could react, she stood up, walking into the kitchen, and quickly greeting him. I furrowed my eyebrows. That guy looked like trouble and that was something I didn't want around my sister. I grabbed my phone again, mindlessly scrolling down the apps, wondering how much longer they'd be at it, our food would be cold by now.

\- "Bellamy!" -I took a deep breath as I heard my name, knowing what that meant- "Come over here."

I stood up, hoping this could be quick because the last thing I wanted was a long conversation with a jerk while my food got cold. As I got to them, I couldn't help but eye him up and down; he wasn't anything impressive if they asked me, he was around my height but I couldn't tell much else as he was wearing a big jacket that practically ate him up.

\- "Sheda, this is my brother Bellamy."

He offered me his hand, shaking it I could tell he wasn't weak; I could also tell he was studying me like I had been him but I wasn't sure what his reasons were. He said it was nice to meet me but he had to go before his boss figured out where he was, Selene and Octavia laughing, him winking at Selene and saying they'd see each other soon, Octavia questioning about some meetup they had scheduled to which he answered he'd never forget, Selene hitting him on the upper arm and pushing him to the door. It was all... weird.

The rest of the night was calm, going back to the TV with our food, laughing and commenting on what was going on together, finding out that, while Octavia was around, Selene wasn't so annoying. At some point, Octavia giggled lightly when the scene didn't call for it so I eyed her, watching as she pulled Selene's head down to her lap: she had fallen asleep. I would've been quick to call her a baby if I didn't know at what time she had left the house but I was not going to take part in that. When the movie was done, I told Octavia that they could go to bed and I'd take care of the living room and the kitchen, starting to pick it all up as she slowly woke Selene up, watching from the corner of my eye as they left through the hallway, having some time alone to my thoughts but not managing to come up with a single clear thought for I was tired too.

The next morning, I woke up relinquishing in the feeling that I could stay in bed for as long as I wanted. 9 AM. That was much better than the previous day. I stretched my body, staying a couple more minutes under the covers before moving to the bathroom to freshen up, thinking of making breakfast, forgetting about the fact that we had an extra roommate for a moment, then realizing that morning I could finally be the one to make my sister breakfast like we used to do. I liked how things used to be, just my sister and I. _But I guess she was meant to make friends, I just didn't think she'll end up moving with one of them. Could have been worse, could have been a guy._ As I opened the door to the hallway, the smell of fresh pancakes hit my nostrils and my stomach grumbled in hunger. _I hope O didn't burn them this time... wait, why is she awake so early?_ I walked silently towards the kitchen finding not O but Selene to my surprise. I couldn't help but stare; she was wearing an extremely short, black oversized t-shirt that would have left very little to the imagination if it weren't for the pair of grey shorts it hid underneath it, her hair up in a bun, like the ones Octavia used to complain about not being able to master.

\- "If it weren't because I'm aware of your reputation, I might have called you a creep."

\- "I was simply enjoying the view."

\- "Creep."

She placed another pancake on the plate next to her and finally turned around to look at me; her eyes immediately traveling down my body and I couldn't help but straighten up, almost wishing I was only wearing my boxers and not my sweatpants, just to see her reaction.

\- "What?" –I mocked her, leaning against the kitchen's island and crossing my arms over my chest as I realized she was enjoying this more than I had anticipated- "You've never seen a guy without a t-shirt on?"

\- "I think you know the answer to that from last night." –she smiled, not moving her eyes from mine- "You just happen to be the annoying type that I encounter at the gym: narcissistic and self-absorbed."

\- "You were the one who couldn't take their eyes from me." –I smirked at her but she rolled her eyes, focusing back on the pan- "I could give you a round for your money." –I moved next to her, taking a glass of juice she had next to her and sipping from it.

\- "First of all, this..." –she wrapped her hand around mine, trying to take the glass from me- "...is mine." –I let go of it, licking my lips as she scoffed- "And second of all, your lame attempt at flirting and getting me to bed makes me wonder where your reputation exactly comes from because that was painful to witness; you wouldn't even make it into my list."

\- "I got a reputation?" –I tried to sound surprised with an undertone of hurt- "I just came back."

\- "Your sister has told me about your ways; she warned me not to fall for you unless the only thing I wanted was a one-night stand."

\- "I'm up for it if you are."

\- "Call me when you are something more than a hopeless flirt who just wants to get his dick suck and a quick fuck. We may be able to work on something."

If I had been drinking something, I'd have choked on it; I didn't expect this girl, about whom Octavia had nothing but good things to say, to have a dirty mouth like that.

\- "I'm not sure who you're sleeping with, but I make sure the people I do it with are enjoying it as much as I do."

\- "Lucky them."

\- "You could get lucky too."

\- "If your definition of 'lucky' is being with you then care to tell me for how much longer will my luck last?"

\- "Okay, what's your problem?" -I crossed my arms over my chest, resting my lower back on the counter and staring at her- "Why do you dislike me so much?"

\- "Well...." –she started laughing as she moved to sit on the kitchen's isle, a plate full of pancakes in hand before turning to look at me, a very annoying self-satisfied smile on her lips- "I thought it'd take me longer to break you, Bellamy Blake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **🌸 Thoughts/feedback? 🌸**

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **𝙎𝙤? 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠? 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙩?**  
> 


End file.
